It has been conventional to provide as automobile accessories sun-shield visors and mirrors for the driver and front seat passenger. These are generally permanently mounted in place in the front seat compartment above the windshield. Little attention has been given to such accessories for the back seat compartment passengers.
Mounting of any sort of sun-visor or mirror as an accessory in the back seat compartment presents a problem since there is no head room center mounting position other than the roof conventionally provided. The roof is not suited for mounting of such accessories. Also, generally, the rear seat holds three passengers, and accessibility of any visor or mirror to any passenger is desirable in a manner not seriously detracting from freedom of vision of the other passengers or the driver.
It is an objective of this invention therefore to provide improved sun-shield visor and/or mirror equipment adaptable for individually adjustable use by rear seat passengers in automobiles.